


Валлийский дракон

by Psalm_22_4



Series: The Smoke [4]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не вычитано!!! В заметках в конце веселый и рейтинговый скетч от LiaBatman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Валлийский дракон

Он бы хотел прижаться небритой щекой к ним. Он бы хотел потрогать их пальцами. Обвести гладкий контур татуировки, а затем прикоснуться губами, чтобы потом никогда и никому не рассказывать об этом. Чтобы всем своим видом кричать, что именно он, а никто другой это сделал — прижался и прикоснулся.

“Это отвратительно”, — здраво рассуждал Кевин. — “Такие мысли отвратительны”.

Настолько отвратительны, насколько это вообще было возможно. Ведь задница Эсбо — не повод сходить с ума. В таком смысле, точно. Дракон на бледной жопе — это лишь отражение пережитого ужаса, шрамы по всему телу и уколы тестостерона в покрытую рубцами ягодицу, которой уже никогда не быть ровной. Это их надломанные отношения с Триш.

— Неси сюда свои сладкие валлийские булочки, Дэннис, — улыбаясь, сказала Зигги.

— Смотри, чтобы тебя не покусал дракон с них, — почти беззлобно, но с неясной интонацией, больше подходящей ревнивцу, поддевал ее Роб.

После того, как Зигги “нечаянно” попала в душевую, в тот момент, когда Эсбо мылся, начались все эти подколки. Все эти вопросы: зачем Эсбо набил себе дракона на задницу, сколько у него на самом деле татуировок, почему он не ходит в душевую вместе со всеми.  
Кевин теперь знал ответ. Потому что Мэл или он сам могли увидеть татуировку. Да и остальные на станции не умели держать язык за зубами, обязательно бы обронив какую-нибудь скабрезную шутку про тату на заднице, — а значит Кев или Мэл все равно бы узнали.

Эсбо здраво опасался, что чуть не потеряв штаны в том пожаре, мог обнаружить себя. Поэтому не рисковал: мылся до всех или тогда, когда все уже уходили.

После того, как Кев узнал о том, что Эсбо был одним из тех придурков, устроивших пожар, а Мэл, как гребаный Господь Бог, покинул их здание, — опасность быть обнаруженным отпала. Осталось лишь присущее Эсбо смущение, с которым тот видимо решил бороться.

— Тащи сюда свои валлийские булки, — сказал Малыш Эл.

Он был вторым, кто увидел последнюю татуировку. И Кевин, честно не понимал, почему все так зациклились на заднице Эсбо. Для шефа задница последнего — это сущий комар, олицетворение ужаса и проебанной жизни.

Когда об этом стал шутить даже Большой Эл, Кевин сдался. Он предпочитал смотреть страхам в лицо. Или в зад. И если бы все не было так буквально и печально, Кевин бы, наверное, посмеялся от такой насмешки судьбы.

Эллисон вошел в душевую, с лету определив, что Эсбо находится в последней кабинке. По Зигги, — какого хрена она-то там делала? —, которая стояла обмотанная полотенцем возле дальней душевой кабинки, разглядывая Эсбо со спины. Тот, отплевываясь от воды, посылал ее на хер. Или еще дальше, но с такого расстояния Кеву было очень сложно разобрать его смущенную, но резкую брань. 

— Зигги, пошла вон отсюда, — Кевин громко крикнул, чтобы перекрыть шум воды.

Зигг вздрогнула, что-то попыталась сказать, но рассмотрев выражение лица Кева, лишь пожала плечами в итоге. Прихватив Роба под локоть, стоявшего рядом голышом и без зазрения совести высказывающего непонимание интереса Зигги к заднице Эсбо. Та даже не была подтянута.

— О вкусах не спорят, брат, — выходя из соседней кабинки сказал Малыш Эл, подхватив полотенце и тоже заглянув к Эсбо.

Кевин так и продолжал стоять где-то посередине душевых, поражаясь абсурдности всей ситуации.

— Заебали стебать, — сказал Дэннис, выключая воду.

Он протиснулся между Зигги и Робом, обогнул застрявшего с полотенцем Эла, и не смотря в глаза Кевину прошел к скамейке, где лежали его вещи. И либо вода была слишком горячей, либо он покраснел от стыда. Но он упрямо не сдавался и не пытался сбежать. Эсбо, подхватив свое полотенце, повернулся к Кеву спиной и начал медленно вытираться. Хотя движения его были скованными, выдавая его неловкость. Кевин перестал даже стараться анализировать это.

— Шеф залип, — хохотнула Зигги.

Кевин повернулся к ней, вспоминая о том, что мир продолжает существовать, а его голова — это не полупустой оранжевый контейнер для трамадола, где мысли, — точно таблетки, — громко стучат о стенки при каждом движении.

— Зигги, выметайся, — Кевин был чересчур резок, но он был боссом, и быть резким в некоторых ситуациях, когда подопечные заигрались, — было его работой.

Зигги, подхватив вещи, гордо задрав подбородок, как была в полотенце, вышла из душевой. Роб переглядывался с Малышом Элом. Эсбо продолжал дергано вытираться, напоминая контуженного аутиста, старающегося выглядеть не столь контуженным или аутистом. А сам Кевин думал лишь о том, что все это отвратительно. Он отвратителен. Что возвращало его к началу его же собственных рассуждений, замыкая их по кругу.

Эсбо перегибался через разломанные перила во время экстренного разбора завала в зданий. Снова гребаный Черчилль, снова что-то горело.

Эсбо перегибался через перила, приподняв задницу и пытаясь вытянуть ошметок бетона. Проходящий мимо Эл шлепнул его по заднице. Именно по той стороне, на которой находился дракон. Легко. В шутку. А Кевин, заметил это краем глаза, разговаривая с потерпевшей от взрыва самопальной химической лаборатории по производству какой-то дури двух отморозков. У женщины был открытый перелом бедра, и Кев зажимал ее рану, дожидаясь неторопливых парамедиков. Кровь хлестала, в рану попала грязь, но женщина, — ее звали Мэг, — держалась молодцом, за что Кевин был ей очень благодарен. Он ведь почти не отвлекался на Эсбо.

Почти, если учесть, что думал Кев лишь о том, что хочет приспустить штаны Эсбо, чтобы потереться о кожу его ягодиц щетиной.

С тех пор, как Мэл перевелся, многое изменилось в работе их команды. Слишком многое, чтобы это могло бы выглядеть адекватным.

В завале, среди этих осколков ступеней нашлась чудом уцелевшая девчушка лет десяти. Она напоминала Кеву Эмили. И, похоже, не ему одному, судя по мрачному виду Эсбо. Его сведенные вместе брови, чуть выдвинутый вперед подбородок — все говорило о том, что он помнил и не мог простить. То ли себя, то ли покойника-Гога, то ли самого Кевина.

— Возвращаемся, сладкие валлийские булочки, — Зигги хлопнула Эсбо по плечу, когда он наконец отдал девчушку парамедикам. — Ты сегодня в ударе, приятель.

Эсбо натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого конкретно. Может, именно поэтому в машине повисло такое молчание, что Кеву пришлось включить слезливые песни Адель на полную громкость. Но никто так и не начал подпевать.

Кевин нашел Эсбо в своем кабинет через пару часов. Дэннис сжимал кулаки, плотно стиснув зубы, а в глазах его горел лихорадочный блеск. С такой рожей — только на подпольные бои в качестве самоубийцы на расправу какого-нибудь “Цыгану” или “Бешеному псу”. Или Малышу Элу.

С такой рожей — скорее, на расправу пошли бы последние. Кевин едва заметно сглотнул, подходя к своему месту. В тишине он скрипнув стулом сел, всем своим видом выражая бесстрастность и незаинтересованность. Кто-то бы даже мог сказать, что он демонстрировал профессиональность начальника, ожидая истерики подчиненного, разборок между ними. Теперь иногда у них это случалось, стоило чему-то напомнить об Эмили, о дне пожара — и вот они смотрят друг на друга, будто их персональный день Помпеи наступил уже сегодня.

— Я больше не могу так, — Эсбо, который умудрился пройти через столько дерьма, натворив половину из него, казалось сдавался, сжимая кулаки до хруста. — Я прошу перевода. Куда подать заявление?

Кевин мало того, что не понимал почему это происходило, он еще и не ожидал такого от Дэнниса. Он слишком многое пережил, — им бы на сотню Помпей хватило бы, — чтобы бросить работу сейчас.  
Эсбо давно прошел внутренний тест на вшивость, выжил среди придирок Мэла, влился в коллектив, в основном состоящий из любящих издеваться друг на другом троллей. И теперь, после того, как Эсбо, наконец-то, стал по-настоящему частью команды, он решил свалить.

— И позволь узнать, какого черта, Эсбо? — Кевин старался выглядеть не таким злым, каким он был на самом деле.

Но перекосившееся выражение на лице, определенно переставшее быть бесстрастным, выдавало его с головой. Эсбо плюхнулся на стул напротив, сложил руки на груди и смотрел на Кева, чуть сощурив глаза. Он молчал довольно долго. Кевин ждал, не разрывая зрительного контакта, пока Дэннис не выдохнул и не отвернулся к окну.

— Я не хочу больше слушать шутки про свою задницу, — сказал Эсбо скорее улице, чем Кеву. — Черт, это реально меня достало. Ма всегда говорила, что если люди оценивают тебя по твоей внешности, от таких людей следует сматываться, как можно быстрее.

Эсбо поджал губы и упрямо смотреть в окно, хотя в нем ни черта такого не было видно. Дэннис бы много еще хотел сказать, но даже когда он проговаривал это про себя, оно выглядело жалко и глупо. “Я бы понял, если бы они смеялись, что я набил тату по пьяни”, “Мне не нравится, что Эл хлопает меня по заднице, говоря, что зад отличный”, “Зигги достала со своими шутками про валлийские булки, с какого она это взяла?”. Ему хватило издевательств и тычков за жизнь, чтобы теперь, — уже став долбаным пожарным, ответственным за чужую жизнь, — еще и слушать, что он жирный.

Кевин смотрел на напряженный профиль Эсбо, и никак не мог понять, какого же черта вообще происходило. И что вообще хочет сказать Дэннис. Видимо, рядом с Эсбо он глупел.

С той же Зигги было проще. На самом деле, она тоже ни один раз приходила с просьбой о переводе, чтобы уйти из этого “засилья сексистких ублюдков”, когда Роб и Эл доставали ее слишком сильно. С Зигги все было ясно — дать ей понять, что если она женщина и справляется со своей работой, то значит она еще круче, чем те же Роб и Малыш Эл. С Эсбо, — как и всегда, — было ни черта не понятно.

Эсбо повернулся и посмотрел в глаза Кеву. Взгляд был пустой, как если бы он что-то вынес из молчания Кева. Что-то, что определенно не было правдой. Скорее всего, нечто глупое.

— Так что? Мне нужно что-то заполнить и куда-то ехать? — Эсбо насмешливо приподнял брови. — Позвонить?

Кевин встал, молча прошел к одной двери, закрыв ее, затем к другой, запирая их вдвоем окончательно. Чтобы кто-нибудь со станции не вломился к нему в кабинет, прервав этот их душещипательный разговор.

— Поднимайся, — Кев встал сбоку от Эсбо.

Тот посмотрел на него снизу вверх, сведя брови к переносице и вцепившись в свое колено напряженными пальцами. Пару секунд помолчав, он все-таки встал. Даже если Кевин ударил бы его за то, что он такой слабохарактерный, психующий, как девчонка, и после всего, что было, решил сбежать — Эсбо было наплевать. Он сам себя корил за такое, но терпеть это дерьмо больше не было сил. У него вообще больше не было сил терпеть хоть что-то, он хотел жить.

Эсбо встал напротив Кевина. У Дэнниса было испачкано копотью и бетонной пылью лицо и руки, — он так и не сходил в душевую, что по какой-то причине показалось Кеву трогательным, — под глазами засели темные тени, а скулы стали казаться острее. Но он явно не собирался сдаваться и решил перевестись. Келли бы, конечно, не одобрила, — это знали они оба, — но это было бы лучше, чем узнай она, что его уволили за то, что он избил кого-то из своих коллег.

Кевин протянул руку к Эсбо, и тот едва заметно дернулся, но собравшись, остался стоять на месте. А затем Кевин сделал нечто неожиданное не только для Дэнниса, но и для себя. Он резко схватил Эсбо за плечо, развернул его к себе спиной и хаотично, дрожащими пальцами начал стягивать с плеч Дэнниса подтяжки рабочих штанов.

— Шеф? — хрипло бросил он, не вырываясь по-настоящему из хватки, и попытался развернуться.

— Замолкни, — Кевин быстро оттолкнул руки Дэнниса, потянувшиеся вернуть подтяжки на место, повозился у него на животе, расстегивая штаны и затем резко вместе с бельем опустил их вниз.

Эсбо окаменел. Он не сопротивлялся. Видимо, решив, что это очередной виток унижения, который он должен пройти — он смирился заранее со всем, что должно было произойти. Как и почему? — он не знал. Эсбо слабо мог представить, что творилось в голове Кева и за что конкретно тот решил проучить Эсбо таким способом.

Дэннис, отстраненно понимал, что просто уже не мог сопротивляться Кеву, слишком многое он был ему должен.

Кевин быстро опустился на колени, почти упав на них. Он прижался небритой щекой к заднице Эсбо, плохо соображая, что творит. Он подушечками пальцев, скосив взгляд, обводил гладкий контур татуировки. От его прикосновений Эсбо шумно выдохнул, еще больше напрягаясь, но ничего не сказал. 

— Шеф? — почти истерично подал голос Эсбо, когда почувствовал, что чужие губы сухо и горячо проходятся по его ягодицам.

Дэннис был рад, что не видит того, что происходит за его спиной, иначе бы то ли плакал, то ли кричал от удивления или чего-то менее соответствующего случаю. Кевин погладил его по бедру, призывая успокоиться и хоть немного расслабиться. Наверное, все это можно было сказать словами: “Эсбо, успокойся, над твоей задницей никто не издевается. Никто не считает, что ты толстый и смешной”. Но, Кевин, по себе знал, что эти слова никогда никому не помогали.

Да, и Кев хотел прикоснуться, а это был отличный шанс, — пока они оба не совсем в себе. Наверное, Мэл с его дебильными шутками был прав. Это отвратительно. Кев отвратителен, но ему было плевать.

— Шеф, что … — снова попытался Эсбо, сипло выпустив воздух из легких, но Кевин прикусил кожу на его ягодице, цапнув дракона за хвост, и он не смог продолжить говорить. 

Кев огладил ладонями ягодицы, чуть сжав их, снова потерся щекой, оставляя красные следы от щетины на бледной коже. Эсбо выругался и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кевин очень надеялся, что тот не начал рыдать.

Кев осел, прижался губами к переходу бедра в ягодицу вначале с одной стороны, потом с другой, а потом, опьяненный этой тишиной и Эсбо в своих руках, провел языком вдоль этого складки. Дэннис застонал себе в ладони, которые так и не убрал от лица.

Если уж Эсбо решил сбежать, как какой-то обиженный школьник, пусть сбегает хотя бы за дело. Кевин приподнялся, потерся носом о чужую поясницу, а затем прижался к ней губами. И, черт, это было лучше, чем он представлял себе.

Куда бы не катился их с Эсбо мир, Кевина в данный момент это мало волновало. Вряд ли он остановился, зайди сейчас кто-нибудь в кабинет. Он ощущал, как сердце бьется в груди, слышал свой участившийся пульс, отдающий гулом в ушах.

Он погладил бедра Эсбо, а затем потянулся дотронуться к его животу. Член Дэнниса, влажно мазнул его по ребру ладони, и Кевин не думая, обхватил головку пальцами. Он потянул Эсбо за локоть, чтобы тот убрал руки от лица. Почему-то Кевину хотелось, чтобы Дэннис все видел. Чтобы не мог списать на галлюцинации от усталости и вдыхания продуктов горения.

Кев не глядя провел рукой по его члену, и снова прижался губами к дракону, чтобы затем несильно прихватить кожу зубами. Наверное, они выглядели чертовски глупо: Эсбо с грязным лицом, стоящий со спущенными штанами и бельем до щиколоток, и Кевин позади него, на коленях с закрытыми глазами.  
Мысли бились в его голове, как таблетки проклятого трамадола: громко стукаясь о стенки, перемешиваясь, шумя и обещая облегчение.

Эсбо коротко, но высоко застонал. И этот звук словно разорвал их завороженное оцепенение. Дэннис перестал смотреть в окно и опустил взгляд вниз. Он застонал еще раз и, не зная, куда деть руки, задрал футболку чтобы она не мешалась. Кев плотнее прижался к ногам Эсбо, выцеловывая какие-то замысловатые узоры на его ягодицах и резко задвигал рукой вдоль члена. По памяти, как любил когда-то делать сам.

Эсбо напрягался, часто дышал и его начало вести в сторону, будто он решил прилечь. Но Кевин не хотел менять позу, делать хоть какие-то лишние движения, словно боялся, что наваждение может исчезнуть, а на замену ему придти неловкость. Поэтому он продолжал водить рукой вдоль члена, иногда зарываясь в волосы Эсбо в паху, чтобы дать им небольшую передышку, а сам проводил влажными губами по ягодицам Эсбо, целуя их до красных пятен.  
Эсбо начало трясти. Он стал так неуклюже подаваться бедрами вперед, что Кевину пришлось подняться с колен, напоследок проехавшись щетиной по и без того покрасневшим ягодицам. Кев перехватил одной рукой Эсбо за живот, надежно прижав того к себе, и уткнулся носом во влажную от пота шею.

Он сжал головку члена Дэнниса и грубыми, сильными движениями продолжал дрочить. По гуляющим мышцам под кожей шеи Эсбо Кевин понял, что тот пытается не стонать. Возможно, кусает губы и хмурится так, словно ему не хорошо, а больно. Шальная мысль о том, что Кев хочет в следующий раз увидеть это выражение на лице Эсбо, на какое-то мгновение озарила его сознание, как вспышка. Он уже думал про следующий раз, — что могло быть плачевнее? 

Кевин прижался к заднице Эсбо пахом, чувствуя как тело перед ним судорожно напряглось. Секунду спустя Эсбо с неясным звуком, — то ли всхлипом, то ли стоном, — кончил.

С минуту они так и стояли в тишине, слушая неровное, частое дыхание друг друга. Кевин не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, — что, видимо, становилось нормой в присутствии Северса, — задумчиво гладил Эсбо по бедру, так и не отцепившегося от своей пропахшей гарью и потом футболки, и поддерживал его поперек живота. 

А потом Эсбо резко оттолкнул Кева, словно по щелчку внутреннего тумблера, и начал неуклюже одеваться. Кевин на не гнущихся ногах подошел к столу, взял пару салфеток и бросил упаковку Эсбо. Тот хаотично вытерся, убрал брызги своей спермы с пола, а затем выкинув смятые салфетки в ведро, коротко посмотрел на Кевина.  
Тот не знал, что сказать, поэтому ждал, когда Эсбо сам снова заговорит про перевод. Но тот, прикусив нижнюю губу, резко кивнул, и вышел из кабинета, долго сражаясь трясущимися пальцами с замками на дверях, хотя те открывались простым поворотом задвижки.

Запоздало Кевин вспомнил про Триш, — что тоже видимо входило в привычку, когда Кев оставался с Эсбо один на один. И, наверное, это можно было назвать изменой. Вряд ли даже его психолог бы смогла назвать это инцидент "терапевтическим". Скорее, она бы посоветовала бы им поговорить о том, кто же они друг другу.

*

— Хэй, Эсбо, — Зигги окрикнула его, когда тот собирался уходить. — Мы сегодня в клуб. Не хочешь пойти с нами, потрясти своими валлийскими булочками?

Эсбо остановился у дверей, держась за ручку. Он обернулся и посмотрел на всех присутствующих.

— Почему нет? Я за, — Эсбо улыбнулся так, как никогда не улыбался.

Широко, открыто и с каким-то не присущим ему озорством. И эта улыбка была такой неожиданностью, что все замолчали и уставились на него. Дэннис пожал плечами, улыбка его стала не такой широкой. Он еще раз посмотрел на всех, задержавшись взглядом на Кевине, от чего тот резко втянул воздух через нос, а затем, подмигнув Зигги, пошел отвечать на звонок Келли, которая видимо насмотрелась новостей про пожар в центре и теперь волновалась.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
